What The Other Doesn't Know
by EmoEccentrica
Summary: What if Hermione never loved Ron? What if her affections really belonged to a certain red headed girl? What if Ginny felt the same, even if Hermione didn't know it? Drabble-ish fluff.Miniscule traces of angst


**Hello everybody~ Okay so let me just say that this is my first attempt at writing fem-slash, so I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticisms ( that doesn't mean I want flames though). This piece was written because of one of my reviewers (LollipopRockaholic) wondered if I would be inclined to do something with this pairing, so I did! :D Okay enough of my rambling! On with the story! (Even though it's more of a drabble than anything)**

_Summary: What if Hermione never really loved Ron? What if her attentions were focused on his red headed sibling? What if Ginny felt the same? _

Hermione Granger had never really been in love with Ron; or with any other guy for that matter. No her heart had belonged to that angel with long flowing red hair from the moment that she had seen her in the Burrow. Not that her affections mattered anything. Ginny Weasley was possibly the straightest girl she had ever met. Every other week she had a boyfriend, and as every week passed Hermione found her jealous feelings grow exponentially.

Then when Ron had asked her to go out with him, it made things all the more complicated- especially the fact that Ginny encouraged her to say yes. That's how she went out with Ron for a year; Hermione would've jumped off a bridge if Ginny had asked her to.

Surrendering to that type of love wasn't all that easy for Hermione; she was used to being in control, to always being right. Now her body betrayed her constantly, flushing red when Ginny complimented her or got to close; it was the ultimate surrender- that love. But still, it was worth it, being with Ginny, laughing with Ginny… just being close to the girl was enough to make her heart soar.

What Hermione didn't know was that Ginny felt the same. Ginny had loved the bushy haired girl since the first time she had seen her at her home. She had been in love with Harry, for a while only. And she didn't realize that she was in love with Hermione at first glance. For Ginny, it was a slower thing- Like a fire being made by a too strong sun ray that hit a fragile piece of grass. It wasn't until after she'd woken up from the incident in the Chamber of Secrets, that Ginny realized whom she was grateful to. Sure , Harry had saved her, but wasn't it just what Harry did? He saved people and he was a good person, but he wasn't the one who was there for her day and night in the hospital wing; it was Hermione.

The smart girl had spent that long week by her side, getting anything she needed, giving her comfort. And so Ginny fell. However, it wasn't lost on her that Hermione could never love her. Hermione was smart- she didn't fall for something so unstable as love; still Ginny couldn't help herself from trying. She purposely went out with a new guy every week, hoping that Hermione noticed how she never really paid attention to the guy she was with; hoping that Hermione would realize that her gaze never turned away from her. She watched her even when she was with some guy whose name she forgot. She watched as she studied, as she pushed herself to learn as much as she could; Ginny admired how she set her sight on something and never turned away from it. Too bad that Hermione never set her sight on Ginny- or so she thought.

Then one day, when Ginny dumped her latest tool she bumped into Hermione; her eyes were red. Ginny helped Hermione up, and Hermione fought the urge to just let all her feelings spill out to the younger girl. Hermione felt so vulnerable, being found in the state that she was. If she were being honest with herself, she was tired of loving Ginny. Tired of never being able to take her gaze off the girl; tired of never having anything on her mind other than the beautiful girl. Hermione had already sworn off her friend's younger sister several times; and every time she ended up looking at the girl again, never really getting over the fact that they could never be together.

That was why Hermione had been crying, not that she could explain any of it to Ginny. Ginny found herself frustrated that Hermione would not open up to her, and was conflicted in a way she had never been before. Ginny wanted to comfort the girl she loved, but it was also more than that. She wanted to be able to call the girl hers; wanted to belong to the bushy haired bookworm. She wanted to kiss those soft lips that had bite marks. She wanted to hold the girl to her, and whisper comforting words to her. She wanted to tell her that it was okay, that nothing would harm her so long as she was around. She wanted Hermione to know how she felt.

Slowly, she pulled the girl to her, stroking her hair, until her Love's sobs quieted. Then Ginny tilted the girl's face so that she could stare into those hypnotizing brown eyes. Hermione stared back, feeling herself fall into those deep brown orbs that her true love called eyes.

Both inched forward, neither comprehending what was happening or why it was happening. They both lived in that moment, that moment where they were close, close enough to press their lips to the others. Close enough that Ginny could feel Hermione's heartbeat. Close enough that Hermione could hear each breath that passed Ginny's rose colored lips. Close enough that they finally shared their first kiss.

The kiss was like a wildfire, slow and passionate, slowly growing; slowly getting out of control. Both knew that they shouldn't be kissing like this. Both knew that it would be almost impossible to explain this new development to their friends and family. Both couldn't care less. And so they lost themselves in the arms of the other, in a kiss that seemed to go on forever.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
